vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Twilight 2013 Day 6
Description Welcome to The VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 6! From Rudyard Kipling to Mother Goose and any number of creative authors, literature is overflowing with animal characters. Whether they are common, rare, or fantasy animals from a fictional realm, animals are an integral part of many great books and stories. Sometimes the animals are portrayed as realistic, or they may sit down to tea like in the Wind in the Willows, but often they terrorize such as the arch villain Shere Khan in "The Jungle Book," but they are always entertaining! On Day Six of your epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we are going to take a look at Big Cats in literature! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Twilight - Tiger Pin! Prizes Questions 1. Aslan, one of the major characters of C. S. Lewis's "The Chronicles of Narnia" series is a great magical lion of astounding power and strength. He plays the lion role in the "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" and his part continues throughout the rest of the series. What is distinct about the great lion Aslan? *He is the only character to appear in all the books of the series * He is killed in one of the books * He can talk * All of the above 2. This talking lion is literally the king of beasts in the series. It is emphatically stated that Aslan is "not a tame lion", but he is of royal descent and is a wise but firm ruler of the magical realm of Narnia. His followers are vast numbers of talking beasts as well as armies of magical creatures such as centaurs, fauns, dwarves, mermaids, unicorns, and griffins. Aslan is not only a magical ruler, but is seen as a savior of Narnia. Go to Outside the Western Mercantile, and say: "Beavers, foxes, dwarves, and unicorns!" 3. In short stories and fables, lions, tigers and jaguars play a large role. Aesop included lions and tigers in many of his fables. The big cats were usually boasting about their superior strength and were rescued from situation by other less powerful animals. The stories are used to tell a moral story. Which of the following stories is not a fable written by Aesop? * The Fox and the Lion * The Lion and the Mouse * The Tiger and the Crane * The Tiger and Little Bo Peep 4. Animals used to teach morals and life lessons are a common way for authors to use creatures in their books. One classic work, the "Wizard of Oz", features a cowardly lion that only needs to prove to himself that he has courage. Go to the Waterfall in Australia, and say: "The power of believing!" 5. Another classic "big cat" in literature is the fictional tiger character introduced in A. A. Milne's book "The House at Pooh Corner". Milne's characters are all based on the stuffed toys belonging to Christopher Robin, Milne's son. "Tigger" is a "wonderful thing" that is full of fun. His character is developed as very spontaneous, loveable, and somewhat erroneously opinionated. What does tigger say he likes best? * Eating Acorns * Eating Honey * Bouncing * Eating Thistles 6. Tigger, with his distinctively tiger look of orange and black stripes, and his springy tail, is not ferocious. He is known for his loyalty and ability to bring fun and excitement into the more sedate and orderly world of Pooh Corner. Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age, and say: "Tigers can be ferocious!" 7. Cats used as main characters are often attributed the personalities of people. One such character is the panther Bahgeera in Rudyard Kipling's "The Jungle Book." Bagheera is one of Mowgli's jungle teachers and best friends; however, he is still all wild and a jungle beast! His cunning and ferocity have earned him the respect of all the jungle creatures. How is it that Bahgeera understands all about man? * He was born in captivity and escaped to the wild. * His mother was killed in a hunt. * Shere Khan taught him all about man. * Baloo was born in captivity and taught Bagheera all about man. 8. Bagheera tells Mowgli his story about being raised in captivity and no one but Mowgli ever knows that Bagheera went for walks on a leash. This, however, explains the reason that Bagheera knows so much about mankind. Go to the Command Deck in Space, and say: "Panther secrets!" 9. In Rudyard Kipling's "The Jungle Book", Kipling uses a rivalry between two big cats as a major story element. He pits the panther against the tiger with the man as the object of contention. Shere Khan, whose name means "Tiger King", is generally despised by the other creatures of the jungle. The only creature that looks up to him with respect is what character? * Baloo * The golden jackal * The Bande logs * Kaa 10. Shere Khan, despised even by his own mother, is an arrogant character that regards himself as the rightful ruler of the jungle. In his quest to obtain the man cub and through his general character, he reveals his despicable and cruel nature, and is one of the more hated arch villains in literature. Go to the Central Square in Medieval, and say: "Villains are really bad guys!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers 1. All of the above 2. Go to Outside the Western Mercantile, and say: "Beavers, foxes, dwarves, and unicorns!" 3. The Tiger and Little Bo Peep 4. Go to the Waterfall in Australia, and say: "The power of believing!" 5. Bouncing 6. Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age, and say: "Tigers can be ferocious!" 7. He was born in captivity and escaped to the wild. 8. Go to the Command Deck in Space, and say: "Panther secrets!" 9. The golden jackal 10. Go to the Central Square in Medieval, and say: "Villains are really bad guys!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests